devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
14
As Sati weeps fearing Daksh's ire, Prajapati Daksh dismisses her worries. Daksh, blinded by his powers, boasts of being the most powerful man on the earth. In Kailash, Pret and Kan laugh at Nandi for his useless attempts to drag Lord Shiva's attention towards Devi Sati. Nandi brashes them saying that his attempts would not go in waste. Showing off his power, Daksh proves to Sati that she shouldn't fear anyone as even the most powerful five elements of the earth cannot defeat him. Previous Episode: 13 Next Episode: 15 Synopsis As Sati sits at the havan kund sobbing,to apologies him... waiting for her father Daksha finishes his prayers and gets up Now Sati is crying hard,Daksha asks her why was she crying? He makes her stand on her feet .. She clears it that it wasn't her fault,that she even didn't knew that he was Nandi "I know it was not your fault" he replies "But i saw you..."before she could finish he says "...saw me angry?" "I was angry not at you but on Nandi,who dared to come here,its not your fault..you don't worry" replies a perturbed Dasksh "N number of questions arise in my mind which mislead me all the time,there isn't a ray of hope... i have faced so much in the last few days and now i dnt have any strength left in me" a distressed Sati "There isn't any question or doubt which your father cant resolve,be fearless" The father assures "Why did he come here Father,what do they want now?"she Sobs again "Why do i see fear in the eyes of Prajapati's daughter,whom is she fearing...there is only one way out of this..." having said this he calls out "Amatya and orders him to call everyone-Today you are gonna witness how all the powers in the world are ineffective in front of Prajapati" Nandi with stomping steps walks in the cold Himalayan region.. where he meets with Pret and Gana they asks him why was he so sad and had happened ? "As if you both don't know abt it" a hurt Nandi shouts "After being said no by Mahadev you keep on repeating the same thing..to bring Devi (Sati home) what was the use... You brought so many lotus flowers and Mahandev didn't even had a glance on them.." they both taunt "Now you don't be sad..have fun njoy..."they say "Enough of it..you all had taken enough advantage of Bholenath,have you ever thought about him, always in your own selfish worlds"Nandi rants "He should be worried about us"Gana says "I want devi sati to come here as soon as possible"Nandi cries "There he goes again-Bhole nath doesn't need anyone ,just put that in your bull-headed mind"they reply back "I'm doing the right thing,i know My lord is not agreeing to it,but i know somewhere he feels unaccompanied -even his heart feels the need of his beloved" Nandi replies with a mix of hurt and firmness "He must be lonely-in his monastic path ,he must be sad somewhere ,he never shares it with anyone" Nandi again tries to explain them Mahadev's condition They both mock Nandi that he never listens - never listens to anyone and thus all those of his(Nandi's) kind where beaten up in the fields for the same reason For which Nanadi shouts that -"I'm a bull and I am bullheaded,but not heartless like they both are and don't feel Mahadev's pain , unfortunately you both never support me in this and always mock fun at me" "We feel your pain,I think we do need a lady here..let me think..hmm right.. you search of such lady who.. who.. writes Pret on the lotus flowers-I'm ready to marry"the mischievous one replies Laugh as much as you want,but that day wont be far when Mahadev accepts Sati and she will be welcomed here..this will be done very soon"Nandi asserts Back at Prajapati's estate we see a huge stadium and it is announced that Prajapati Daskh and Sati are going to arrive The stadium is echoed with hails of Prajapti Daksha asks Sati to step forward and says to the crowed that,he want to know that anyone has any doubt regarding his capabilities that in any condition will he be able to protect them" "The crowed says Yes" He has a proud smile on his face He then asks "is he capable of protecting them against any evil They again agree to him He turns towards her and utters that when his subjects has such confidence in him there is no need to be worried for her He continues-That she doesn't have knowledge how powerful her father is . And today he would clear all the doubts of her He addresses his subjects that till now everyone has believed him-they just heard about his powers,but today they will be witnessing them too. If anyone has any doubts or fears they can go away"Daskha announces He then calls for Amatya again who brings a plait full of (biennial grass which has erect flower spikes and light brown grains)rice grass Daskh takes just one Straw of it and asks Sati to tell what are the 5 elements "Fire(Agni),Air(Vayu),Water(Jal),Earth(Prithvi) and Sky(Gagan)" she answers. "All these 5 have there own importance,they are the most powerful one" "now you'll see the power of these when they are in-front of your father " show his power and caliber Daksha. "Today you'll see that no one equals your father"He says Then Prajapati gives that straw of rice to Amatya which he keeps it in a plate at the center of the ground. Then a group of revered one do some sacred chants to evoke on Element of Fire A few huge balls of fire falls ie the element Fire is called and daksh orders it to destroy the straw of grass But nothing happens to the straw of rice grain Now The element Earth is called by the sacred chants and Daksha orders it to destroy the straw of grass Again nothing happens to it "Did you see it,how powerful I am, nothing can stand in front of your father,no one in this world can ever touch you"he with a glint of arrogance "Then why are Shiv and his devotees are after me..?"Sati worriedly Category:Episodes